White rose
by Fuzen
Summary: IYYYH crossover. Kurama likes Botan but she doesnt know. They get a mission and somehow end up with Sesshomaru. Now Sesshomaru is satrting to like Botan. Will Kurama be able to beat Shessomaru at conquering Botans heart?
1. Sesshomaru

**Inuyasha/YYH crossover. Kurama loves Botan but Botan doesn't know. Koenma sends them on a mission which somehow leads them to Sesshomaru. Now Sesshomaru has started to like Botan. Will Kurama be able to beat Sesshomaru in conquering Botan's heart?**

**I don't own YYH or Inuyasha. I need you to vote on either Kurama/Botan or Sesshomaru/Botan. Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

Koenma was furiously stamping papers he hadn't even read and throwing them into a pile. He was about to stamp another paper when the door opened and Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama came in led by Botan.

"What do you want?" Yusuke asked as soon as he stepped in, very angry from being torn away from his sleep.

"Well I was going to give you some time off but after the way you acted I have just decided not to." Koenma said going back to his paperwork.

"What!" Yusuke said. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. But since you came all the way here, I can't let you go empty handed." Koenma said smirking.

Yusuke didn't like Koenma's tone of voice and neither did the other people in the room. "What exactly are you going to give us?"

"It's a mission. You must go to the Rekai vault and find this jewel. Once you find it you can get your vacation." Koenma explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Kurama said. "Which jewel is it?"

"Oh, it's just a white rose pendant, which we actually found in Youko's lair. But we seem to have misplaced it in between al of the other artifacts."

"Okay. Now where is the vault?" Yusuke asked.

"Botan will lead you there."

"Come on guys." Botan said cheerfully leading them out of the office, down the hall and towards a very large door with different writing on it. "Here it is. Please step back." She took out her oar and right in front of their eyes it turned into a staff with a blue rose on the tip. She carefully tapped a couple of words that disappeared and the door opened.

"Wow." Was all Yusuke could say as he entered the room. It was huge and all around them they could see treasures and jewels.

"Please don't touch anything here because they are cursed. We have to go down that way." Botan said pointing to the right.

"Botan, how are we supposed to find the pendant in between all these things?" Kurama asked.

Botan turned to look at him. "Well, everything here is in a pile that has some kind of connection to each other. Just like all those things we just passed, they were all cursed so they were all together. The pendant is with other pendants. Oh here we are." Botan said turning the corner. There was a huge collection of pendants everywhere. "Start looking."

They immediately started, each in a part of the room.

After what seemed like a hopeless search they took a break. "Isn't there a way to find this thing besides digging through a whole bunch of pendants?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't think there is." Botan responded thinking about all the things in the vault.

"Spells." Hiei said. They all turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked him.

"There are spells in the vault. There might be a spell to find a lost pendant." Hiei explained.

"That's right!" Botan said getting up. "Wait here."

She left running and didn't come back until after about ten minutes holding a rolled up scroll in her hands. "What is that?" Yusuke asked.

"A spell." Botan said simply rolling out the scroll.

"What kind of spell?" Kurama asked curiously.

"A finding spell." Botan said continuing to read over the scroll.

They just stared at her until she was finished. "I got it." Botan said putting the scroll on top of the box she was currently next to.

"Got what?' Yusuke asked slightly annoyed.

"Just get up." She commanded. They did as they were told. "Now Kurama come stand at my right and Yusuke stand at my left, Hiei stand in front of me."

"Hn, as if I am going to take orders from you." Hiei said staying where he was.

"Fine, I will have to do this with just the two of you. Now be quiet." Botan took a deep breath. "_I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow. I feel my fate in what I cannot fear. I learn by going where I have to go." _ Botan made some signs with her hands. "Repeat after me." She told Yusuke and Kurama. "_Past, present, and future, always have existed, always will exist. Now I go where you lead me." _The boys quickly repeated it and Botan grabbed the boy's hands.

There was a loud bang behind them and they turned to see nothing but trees. They looked back to where Hiei was and instead there stood this huge demon. It was coming right at them so Yusuke quickly shot it with its spirit gun but it was no use. The demon came at them again unharmed. Kurama took out his rose whip and pushed Botan behind him. He attacked the demon that was once again unharmed. The demon threw Kurama and Yusuke aside. Then it moved closer to Botan and smelled her. "Nice to see you again." It said.

Botan looked frightened but she did something unexpected. "_Waken by the dark imprisoned by the light I deem you back to your original form_."

The demon was still for a moment until there was a flash of light and it turned into a guy. The guy looked up and smirked. "You remembered. Well that doesn't matter what matters is that I will still kill you." He said launching himself at Botan. That's when someone else threw themselves at the demon.

That someone fighting the demon had white long hair and was wearing white clothes. He finished off the demon in just a couple of seconds. He stood up and dusted himself off. Then he headed straight towards Botan, but Kurama quickly went to stand in front of Botan. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is none of your concern. Now step aside." He responded.

This time Yusuke was next to Kurama. "As if were going to let some demon hurt our friend."

"You already did. If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of that miko behind you it would have killed her in a second." He said.

"Well what do you want with her?" Kurama asked.

He smirked again. "Like I said, that is none of your concern. Now move aside or I'll move you."

Kurama and Yusuke stiffened. "Just try it." Yusuke said.

"I will." The man said running towards them.

"No! Stop!" Botan said quickly not wanting to see her friends getting g hurt again because of her.

He stopped running and instead walked straight towards Botan again. She stood there and didn't know what to do. Now he was mere inches away from her when he stopped.

"How did you know how to get his true form back?" he asked.

"First tell me who you are." Botan responded taking a deep breath.

"I am Sesshomaru now answer me." He said getting mad.

Botan paled. "He told me how a long time ago."

"So you knew him?" Yusuke asked from behind.

She nodded. Sesshomaru looked at her closely. "You're the Ookami miko." He said.

"How...how did you know?" she stuttered.

"Your scent." Sesshomaru said starting to walk back into the forest.

Botan looked at him go. "Wait!" she said running towards him. He turned to face her and she took a deep breath. "Thank you for saving me from the demon."

He just looked at her and then turned around to keep walking. When he was gone she sprinted towards the guys waiting for an explanation.

"So did you know the demon who attacked us?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. But before you ask anything else let me tell you about my past." She said hurriedly noticing Yusuke opening his mouth. "My mother was a priestess at the Ookami temple and she fell in love with a sorcerer then they had me. I am a sorceress and when my mother died I became the Ookami miko. The demon who attacked us was a sorcerer I met and he told me he could become a huge demon and the only way to defeat him was in his true form. He liked me and he told me the spell to turn him back into his true form. Then he disappeared one day. As for Sesshomaru, he was a well known demon. Very strong and quick."

"So then you died and became a ferry girl who then got a body and became Yusuke's assistant." Kurama finished for her.

"Exactly." She said.

Yusuke frowned. "So how do we get back and how did we even get here?"

"Through the spell, but I don't know how to get back."

"Well the spell was a finding spell so we must have been brought here because the pendant was here." Kurama concluded. "Maybe if we find it then we could go back. But where is the pendant?"

"I doubt it's in this spot so we might want to get out of the forest." Botan said starting to walk away. The guys followed her and soon enough they were facing a dark lake.

"Come on." Yusuke said walking around it.

The guys were walking towards the side of the lake when they heard a scream. They turned around and there stood Botan currently bleeding from an arm and running away from the demon.

Kurama and Yusuke once again ran in front of her. Kurama took out his rose whip. "Get away from her!" He launched himself at the demon and they fell to the floor where they rolled around trying to hurt each other. Finally the demon threw Kurama off him.

"As if a mere human can hurt me." It said laughing.

Botan ran towards Kurama and kneeled down looking for any wounds. It was walking towards them and this time Yusuke grabbed him from behind. Once again they were on the floor. Yusuke managed to give him a bruise on the arm before he was also thrown off a few feet from Botan.

The demon once again walked towards them. "Weaklings."

"Enough!" Botan said producing a Bow and arrow with her spirit energy. It looked at her. Botan shot the arrow which the demon barely dodged. It made a short cut on his cheek with started bleeding. He touched his cheek and looked at the blood on his fingers. His eyes started glowing red. He quickly appeared in front of Botan and grabbed her by the neck pushing her against the tree. "No one makes me bleeds!"

It was about to slash Botan with his huge claws when someone threw him into the lake. Botan fell to the ground unconscious due to the loss of blood. The demon came back out of the lake to stand in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was about to kill him when a shot of something blue shot straight through the demon killing him instantly. Sesshomaru kicked him back into the lake and turned around. Yusuke was walking towards Kurama who was checking Botan. Sesshomaru also walked towards them. "She needs rest." He said. The he picked her up and started walking away.

"Where are you taking her?" Kurama demanded.

"To my castle. Follow if you wish." Sesshomaru said continuing to walk.

They walked for hours when they finally reached a huge castle in the middle of the forest. They entered and a little green man came out. "Sir, who are these people."

"They will be staying with us for a couple of days, Jaken." He responded now walking into a room and carefully putting Botan on the futon. "Jaken, bring me the herbs."

"Yes sir." The little green demon said before running off. He returned a few minutes' later carrying bottles and a little girl right behind him.

Jaken gave the bottles to Sesshomaru. Then the little girl went towards him and looked at Botan. "Who is she? She's pretty."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "She's a miko who needs help."

"Oh." With that the little girl left the room.

Sesshomaru poured some green liquid down her mouth and Botan quickly stood up coughing. "What happened?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"You were attacked." Kurama said siting next to her. "He saved you."

Botan looked at Sesshomaru. "Thank you… Oh by the way my name is Botan and these are my friends Kurama and Yusuke."

"Rest." Sesshomaru stood up and was heading out the door when she remembered something. "Sesshomaru wait! Do you know anything about the white rose pendant?"

He looked at her. "How do you know about it?"

"Look, we juts need to get it so tell us where it is and we'll leave." Yusuke said.

"It's inside a wolf demon. I doubt you'll be able to even get near them."

Yusuke glared at him. "Hn. If it wasn't for the fact your letting Botan rest here I would kick your ass."

"Yusuke!" Botan said. "Don't speak that way to him. He's being nice."

Sesshomaru tuned and left the room. Later Jaken came in with food and so did the little girl. "Hi." She said.

"Hi. What's your name?" Botan responded.

She smiled. "Rin. What's yours?"

"Botan. Do you live here?"

"Yeah. Sesshomaru saved me from death too." Rin responded with a huge smile on her face. Then she went to each of the guys and asked their names. They each told her and smiled. She came back with Botan. "Want to go to the garden?"

Botan smiled again. "Sure."

"But you have to rest." Kurama said.

"Don't worry. It's only a garden." Botan said following Rin outside and into a beautiful garden.

Botan let her hair down and enjoyed the breeze. Then Rin grabbed her hands and started pulling her into the middle while Kurama examined the flowers and Yusuke went to sleep. Unknown to them they were being watched. Mostly Botan, by non other than Sesshomaru.

After some hours of being in the garden they headed back inside and went to sleep. Sesshomaru couldn't sleep so he roamed the castle; he looked up and noticed he was in front of Botan's room. He opened the door and looked in. There she was, with her angelic face and natural beauty. Her hair was around her like a fan and she looked Beautiful. Sesshomaru started feeling something in his stomach so he deiced to go back to his room. He closed his eyes and a picture of Botan popped in so he quickly opened them. "Why?" Sesshomaru said to himself. Finally he fell asleep and started dreaming about being in the garden when Botan walks up to him and she kisses him. He returned the kiss and picked her up bridal style. He was taking her up to his room when he was woken up by Jaken.

"Sir, the people want to speak to you."

Sesshomaru woke up. "Why?"

"I don't know sir. They are in the girl's room." Jaken said before leaving.

Sesshomaru got dressed and went to Botan's room. He entered. "What do you need?"

"Well, we were wondering…" Botan started before Yusuke interrupted.

"You were wondering." He corrected.

Botan glared at him. "Fine, I was wondering if you would come with us in search of the pendant since you seem to know about it."

Sesshomaru thought about it. "I……."

**I know it was short but I guess I will end it here. What will Sesshomaru say? Find out next time. But I need at least ten reviews before I update. So please review!**


	2. Why?

**First I would like to thank all of my reviewers. And second I wanted to say that in this chapter Sesshomaru will be kind of out of character. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **

Sesshomaru thought about it. "I will go."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said. "Why would you help these humans?"

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken. "I have business to handle with the wolf demon too. So prepare the things. We will leave today."

"Thank you!" Botan said.

Sesshomaru nodded and left with Jaken right behind him. Jaken made sure the two headed beasts was fully equipped with food and blankets for the humans because it would get cold were they were going. Then he made sure that Rin was clothed warmly and also checked up on the humans. About two hours after Sesshomaru agreed to go everything was ready.

They were outside looking at the forest. Botan loved nature and wanted to go exploring but now wasn't the time. Sesshomaru appeared next to her. "You will ride my demon like Rin since I doubt your fast enough to keep up with me."

Botan nodded and Sesshomaru turned to leave but before he could take another step she grabbed him by the arm. "I am truly thankful to you for saving my life and even if my friends don't show it they are thankful too."

Sesshomaru liked the warm feeling of her hand but took his arm away. "Just remember that I didn't do it just for the sake of it. I only do things if they are somehow connected to what I want." He then left leaving Botan with a small knowing smile.

Botan ran up to the beast and like Rin got on it. Sesshomaru, Yusuke and Kurama started to run and Jaken simply stood on top of the demons head. It followed Sesshomaru by flying above the forest. They flew for hours until an arrow was shot directly at them. Botan and Rin screamed as the demons wing got hit and started descending very quickly.

Before they could hit the floor, Botan materialized her oar and took Rin with her leaving Jaken to fall and get incredibly hurt. Botan flew them to a clearing. Rin was awed. "That was incredible!" she said.

Botan simply smiled and let Rin examine her oar. Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Yusuke ran towards them.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked Botan.

"Just fine." She replied.

Sesshomaru turned to the forest. "We're not alone."

And he was right. Just a few minutes after Inuyasha came out of the forest carrying Sesshomaru's flying beast while Miroku carried Jaken.

"I think you dropped something." Inuyasha remarked.

Sesshomaru glared at him and then Kagome stepped forward. "I am truly sorry for hitting your animal, I was practicing and I didn't notice it."

Before Sesshomaru could do or say anything Miroku walked up to Botan and took her hands. "Would you bear my child?"

Botan didn't know what to say but thankfully Sango took Miroku by the ear to the other side of the clearing where she slapped him. Yusuke laughed and shook his head, it reminded him so much of someone but he didn't quite know who.

Kagome then went up to Botan. "I am sorry about him too. Um…so what's your name?"

"Botan. Yours?"

"Kagome." She responded kindly. "And if you don't mind me asking, why are you with Sesshomaru?"

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to interrupt. "That is none of your business and I don't have time to deal with you or my insolent and idiotic brother."

Inuyasha scowled. "I am not the one who keeps wanting tot take my sword away." He said hugging his sword tightly to his chest.

Sesshomaru glared and started walking away. Botan followed and before they could go into the woods she turned and waved. "Nice meeting all of you!"

Before they could go any farther Botan stopped Sesshomaru. "What about your demon?"

"He will heal himself. Now keep walking." He replied.

Botan kept walking along with Rin and they started talking about all the pretty flowers. Rin knew a lot of the plants which is how Kurama got into the conversation. They walked and talked for hours which made a huge scowl on Sesshomaru's handsome face.

Rin made Sesshomaru stop by tugging at his sleeve. He knelt down to Rin's level and waited for her to speak. "Could we stop and eat?"

Sesshomaru nodded and told Jaken who was carrying everything to set things up as he went to sit by a tree. Botan looked at Sesshomaru. It already night and there was a full moon. As he bathed in the light of the moon he looked like a god. Botan blushed at the mere sight of him and blushed even more when he turned to look at her. She quickly averted her gaze and started talking to Kurama again who noticed her blush.

As Kurama was talking to Botan he noticed Sesshomaru looking at Botan and glared at him. After a while they went to sleep except for Sesshomaru who stayed to keep watch.

It was about four in the morning when Botan woke up from a horrible dream which almost made her cry. She didn't remember her dream but made her get up and walk outside. As soon as she did she noticed Sesshomaru under the same tree. He heard her walking towards him and looked at her. She sat next to him.

There was a comfortable silence but Botan wanted to know more about Sesshomaru. He was a complete mystery even to Rin. "Why did you save Rin?"

"Because she helped me." He responded quietly.

"She's like a daughter to you right?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a while. Looking up at the moon he answered. "Yes."

Botan smiled. "From what I've seen you're a great father figure to her. She told me what happened to her parents but she said she was happy with you."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and kept looking at the moon. Botan did the same until Rin got up and rubbing her eyes she walked towards Botan. "I am cold."

Botan picked Rin up and held her in her arms. They actually looked like a family and they were picture perfect. The sun started to rise and it was time for them to continue their travels.

As they were picking up their things Sesshomaru's demon appeared. It had healed itself as Sesshomaru said. So they ran, flew for hours until they reached a cold mountain. The covered up and started climbing. It was too dangerous to fly around since many demons lived there.

They climbed for hours until they heard a scream coming from behind them. It was Rin who was captured by a flying demon. Sesshomaru quickly took out his sword and was about to slash the demon in half when another shriek was heard. Botan had been taken too and the other two who were with them were nowhere to be found. Now he had to save them both but how, the two demons were flying away. He started chasing them but before he could go anywhere Kurama showed up and quickly taking out his rose whip he killed the demon that had Botan in his claws and then proceeded to kill the other demon that had Rin. The two girls ran towards Kurama and hugged him. "Thank you." Botan said for both of them.

Kurama just smile at them while Sesshomaru was for some reason mad. They continued their journey and were soon on top of the mountain. They stopped for a moment and Sesshomaru took out his sword again. "We're surrounded."

And just a few seconds later all the demons were visible. They were right in the middle. There were too many demons for them alone. So they ran but didn't get far because the demons just blocked their way. Doing the only thing possible, Botan summoned up all her energy and produced her bow and arrow, much bigger than before. She shot it towards the sky and once a few feet above them it split into a thousands arrows. Each hitting a demon. Sesshomaru, Kurama , and Yusuke took this chance to attack all of the other demons who were still alive.

Within minutes they were dead and the boys returned to were Botan and Rin were. Yusuke headed straight for Botan. "That was amazing! I didn't know you could do that."

She smiled and was about to answer when she fainted.

**The end of chapter two. Short and not great but hopefully you'll review. Bye and thanks for reading!**


	3. Only Her

**Apparently I uploaded the wrong document for chapter 3 so this is the real chapter. **

**Its short and I am sorry but I've been busy with school. I wrote this to take to break so please read and enjoy.**

**Remember to Review!**

**Thanks to the following people who reviewed myprevious chapter:**

**lver of anime**

**Blueangel94**

**Midnight 1987**

**And thanks to Sayomi Kimazaki for reviwing the previous ch.3 even though it was so so short**

**WHITE ROSE **

**CHAPTER 3 : Only Her**

Sesshomaru was currently extremely pissed off, his eyes were glowing red and according to him it was that entire red head's fault. He looked around the small prison they were all in. He turned to look at Kurama and glared.

Kurama glared right back. "I hope your not thinking that it's my entire fault because it's actually yours."

"You're nothing but a useless human." He replied.

"I rather be a human than a stupid blood thirsty demon."

Sesshomaru quickly stood up and pinned Kurama against the wall by the neck. "No one insults me."

Kurama was about to reply when they heard a groan coming from a corner of the room. They turned to look and saw Botan was finally waking up.

Sesshomaru let go of Kurama and walked over to Botan.

She looked up to him. "What happened?"

"After you fainted, you were attacked by another demon so I went to kill it but as I was fighting your friends were thrown off the mountain by other demons. It was that one overt here that was able to survive but he didn't bother to take care of you while I tried fighting off the other demons. Because of him, we were captured."

Botan turned to look at Kurama who was just leaning against the wall, his head down. "Kurama?"

He looked up. "I am sorry Botan but I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

Botan slowly got up and walked over to him. She looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a hug. "It wasn't your fault."

He returned the hug. "Thanks."

When they parted, she walked over to Sesshomaru and stood in front of him. "Thank you for protecting me, yet again." Then she gave him a hug too. He wasn't sure what to do so he just stood there. A feeling started creeping into his stomach and he didn't like it. It made him feel weak.

Botan let him go and walked over to the bars with a light blush on her face. Thankfully it was kind of dark so no one noticed. "We have to find a way out."

Botan thought for a while before coming up with the perfects plan. It wasn't too suspicious or too dangerous. She turned to the guys leaning against either side of the cell room "You need to fight each other."

"My pleasure" Sesshomaru replied already walking towards Kurama who was about to attack him.

Botan sighed. ""I don't want you to really fight, just pretend. I mean they captured us for a reason so I don't think they would want you to kill each other. So when they come and try to separate you then you attack them."

"Fine." Kurama replied glaring at the demon in front of him.

Sesshomaru's ears perked up. "Someone's coming"

"Start!" Botan yelled and then moved towards the bars. "Help! Someone! I cant stop them!"

While she yelled, Kurama and Sesshomaru were _pretending _to fight and actually hitting each other every time she would look away.

Two demons came running but didn't open the door. "What is going on?"

"They are killing each other and I can't stop them!" Botan answered tears on her face.

One of the demons looked behind and her. "I don't see any blood."

Sesshomaru heard what he said and smiled. "I'll show them blood." He then punched Kurama on the jaw making him bleed from the mouth.

Kurama pushed Sesshomaru against a wall, touched the blood running down the corner of his mouth and his eyes turned gold. He smirked and also threw a punch at his jaw which also made Sesshomaru bleed. Then they truly started fighting, blood was flying everywhere.

"Should…. we stop them?" One of the demons asked his partner when a speck of blood landed on his face.

The other one just looked at them fight. "Yeah, I think the boss will get mad if they die."

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Botan screamed worriedly as they just stood there.

The demons were startled by her screaming and quickly opened the door. They tried separating them and they just kept getting hurt but Kurama and Sesshomaru kept fighting.

"Guys stop it!" Botan screamed as she got in the middle of Kurama and Sesshomaru right when Sesshomaru was about to hit Kurama but stopped only inches away from Botan. "You shouldn't be hurting each other, you should be hurting them."

The demons who had just been watching the fight suddenly panicked and were running out of the prison room when the guys each caught one. Flinging them against the wall they asked but one question. "What do you want with us?"

"I will never tell you." One of them replied.

Sesshomaru grabbed the other one by the neck and started choking him. "Tell us or he dies."

"Hn. I don't care about him."

"Alright," Kurama replied and also took the demon by the neck and started to choke him. "Now will you tell us?"

"I….I do…don't know." The demon Kurama was holding managed to choke out.

"Then you are useless." Kurama replied as his grip started to get tighter.

The demon started to gasp for air. "Wa..Wait!"

Kurama loosened his grip. "Why? I thought you didn't know anything."

"Let me down and I'll tell you everything."

"How about you tell me everything before I kill you." Sesshomaru said as he flung the other demon away and showed him his claws.

"Fine." The demon replied. "My boss doesn't care about you two; he only keeps you around so he can get what he wants from her."

Botan frowned. "What does he want from me?"

The demon was about to answer when a dagger went right through his throat. They turned around just in time to see the demon that Sesshomaru had flung away kill himself with another dagger exactly like the one that had just been thrown.

"Damn it." Sesshomaru said. "We have to go. They will smell their blood."

Botan, Kurama, and Sesshomaru walked out of the cell room and closed it. They ran down the halls trying to find a way out only the scent of flowers leading their way. There were already footsteps running after them by the time they found the first door in the hall.

Botan quickly opened the door, stopped dead in her tracks, and fell to her knees. Kurama looked inside and couldn't believe his eyes.

**What's going to happen next? **

**Review and you'll find out. **


	4. Who?

**I know it's been such a long time since I've updated. Truthfully I had forgotten about this story. So this isn't the longest chapter ever so sorry about that but hopefully you'll like it. **

**I also wanted to thank al of those who reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate the reviews. They make we want to keep writing. **

** I don't own YYH or Inuyasha. So enjoy!**

**White Rose**

**Chapter 4: Who?**

Botan quickly opened the door, stopped dead in her tracks, and fell to her knees. Kurama looked inside and couldn't believe his eyes.

There, on the floor, laid Yusuke and Rin. Lifeless.

Tears flowed down Botan's face. Their bodies were filled with bruises and cuts. How could anyone do such a thing to an innocent little girl?

Sesshomaru pushed past Kurama to get a clear view of what was happening. He stood next to the kneeling Botan and could only stare. His hand quickly reached for sword which wasn't there. The demons had taken away all their weapons. "We need to find my sword." Sesshomaru said.

Kurama growled. "What kind of person are you? How can you care more for a stupid sword than the life of your friend there?"

"I am not a person." Sesshomaru replied. "I am a demon who has a sword that can bring people back to life. Don't start making assumptions about something you don't know."

"You have Tenseiga?" Botan asked, drying her tears.

"Yes but its powers are currently being concealed. We will have to take their bodies and keep them safe until I find my sword."

Kurama quickly went to grab the bodies. As they made their way back to the hall Sesshomaru took Rin's body and Botan noticed how his emotionless gaze changed at the sight of Rin.

The trio had to go through a lot of halls and sneak into many rooms in order to avoid the demons following them. They were getting closer to the exit since the smell of the flowers was growing stronger. A slight breeze passed through them signaling the exit. They saw it, the bright light coming from outside. They were about to step out when an army of demons blocked their only way out.

Their red eyes gleamed with malice which were shining bright against their pale green faces. They quickly surrounded the small group. Botan, Kurama, and Sesshomaru were too weak to do anything and they were weaponless which didn't help the situation very much.

Sesshomaru and Kurama placed the bodies down and prepared to fight.

Kurama turned to Botan "Run."

She did as she was told and was running towards the other end of the hallway when she too was blocked by many more demons. She turned around to go back to her friends but by the time she got back both were captured.

They were harshly escorted to an enormous room. There was nothing but a throne at the end of a dark red velvet carpet on the other side of the room. Two guards were at either side of the throne. A door in the corner of the room was quickly opened and out stepped another demon.

He actually looked human with the exception of his pointed ears. His dark black eyes showed no emotion and his long white hair covered most of the left side of his face. He sat down and placed part of his hair behind his ear in order to take a better look at the trio.

Botan noticed that around his neck was the one thing that had led them to this horrible situation in the first place. The white rose pendant.

"Well if it isn't the all powerful Sesshomaru?" the demon said. "You look quite pathetic."

Sesshomaru snarled. "I don't need any weapons to render you useless, Ketsueki."

The demon, Ketsueki, laughed. "We shall see about that but I have other business to handle first."

Ketsueki stood up and walked towards Botan. He gently pushed her chin up to look at her. "You have beautiful eyes." He whispered.

Botan harshly pulled away from him. The image of her dead friends was still in her mind.

He quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against him. She struggled to get free but he was much too strong.

Both Sesshomaru and Kurama were being held back by demons under Ketsueki's command and were unable to aide Botan in any way.

"I'll make you a deal, my dear miko. In exchange for your power and obviously life, I'll let one of your friends go. And the best part is that you get to choose which one goes free." Ketsueki whispered to Botan when she stopped her useless struggle.

Botan's eyes went wide. Choose? How could she possibly choose between her friends? No matter who she chose, she would lose another forever. By choosing Kurama, Yusuke and Rin would still be dead. And by choosing Sesshomaru, Kurama would be gone. She couldn't bear to loose any of her friends. There had to be another way.

Ketsueki turned Botan to look at her friends while still holding her against him. "Who will you choose?"

Kurama and Sesshomaru were released and were made to stand their ground. Both looked at Botan who only turned away. Ashamed at what she was about to do.

"You should really hurry and make your choice before I decide to just take them both from you." Ketsueki said as he waited for her reply.

Botan shook her head. "No, I just...can't."

Ketsueki tightened his grip on Botan "Like I said, I suggest you make your choice quickly. My demons here are getting hungry for blood and who am I to deny them fresh food."

Botan gasped and with a single tear sliding down her face she looked at her friends before her. "I…choose…………"

**Who will she choose? Kurama or Sesshomaru? Friendship or love?**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
